Main Rules
These are guidelines for the rp and must be followed. They are subject to update and additional information as time goes on. No addition will be allowed to the rule bank that may break a person’s character. 1- Do not God Mod. That is to say, do not do anything that is too op. An example, biting yourself and the opponent dies right away. Fodder soldiers, unless specified, are open to be 1 hit killed. 2A- Power levels will not be bullsh*t, we have a set scale. Depending on the purpose of your character, it may or may not be rejected. If you are uncertain, ask an Admin. 2B- A normal main character should not be anything above ‘mountain buster’ without reason, example being Itachi level or some of the Espada. Exceptions to this need to be run by the admins with a majority vote. 2C- Antagonists of any kind MAY be permitted exceptions, such as the case with Satanas Tatara or Black, 2 Shadow Lords with unseen powers. If your villain will not be interacting with any other individual in the Elysium verse, such as if you do a solo run with this villain and they don’t affect other people’s stuff (unless permission is granted by those people) it does not need Admin permission. *OLD RULE* 2D- There are set limits even if you are not a mountain buster, such as moving at light speed. Sound speed (343 Meters Per Second), as of right now, is the maximum we will allow for, and only then by a special condition or some form of ‘Flash Step’ (highspeed movement). Attacks can ONLY be as fast as their user can run without high speed movement. The average human goes 7 Meters per second, the average energy user (assuming) is 15; the maximum speed we'll allow under normal circumstances is 45 meters per second, thus attacks can only go that fast. This also means you can't throw a kunai at bullet speeds (between 700-800 meters per second). ALSO, the AVERAGE human reaction time is about 300 milliseconds, so round up to 1 seconds and add 1-2 for dodge time; thus you get how fast you react (no more 'instantly reacts' unless you have advanced sensory or something so an attack 1 second away will get you probably UNLESS you use high speed movement). Another limit is energy, CHARGE IT TO DO DAMAGE, don’t just suddenly have one capable of obliterating a city as if it were nothing. Think of ki when first used in Dragon Ball. 2E- Please mind the BANNED POWERS file. *OLD RULE* 2F- Do not appear to have endless energy, have a limit, if you fight forever that’s uncreative. 2H- If you have questions, please ask. 3- Do not go out of your way to insult someone outside of RP. If your character is a d*ck, we will allow it as it is IN CHARACTER. Out of character harassment or any other sort brings forth potential discharge from the RP without notice. Please report such incidents to admins who will then act as a jury and decide a course of action based on evidence, testimony, and circumstance. 4- You are not permitted to suddenly know something discussed outside of rp or something in rp that you read. Logic must exist behind this. The technical term is metagaming. 5- This is open lore. Anything not established thus far may be created and used, including lore from anime and other series, so long as it does not violate rules 1 or 2. The main lore of this RP is based on the Midnight Series. For documentation on different things, visit the file (or in the future perhaps anything marked with) LORE. 6- We will NOT punish for advertisement of other ‘creative’ means, such as your own manga or another RP. If it violates Rule 3, it is subject to deletion. 7A- There are few length requirements for Elysium. We only require enough detail to justify an action, such as dodging. *Dodges* will be ignored as it does not specify how the action was done, how you dodge is required. *breathes fire at you* is acceptable as it states the action and enough detail, note that it might be easily countered however. Anything not covered in the detail, unless it is a hidden secret to a moveset, is not allowed. Breathing fire only for Shuriken to then be hidden ready to explode out in all directions must be specified somehow, either by ‘flickering my wrist’ or some other form. An example would be moving in for an attack, only to then be hit by a counter; if there is no way out, do not explode like a shadow clone and be ‘magically fine’ without there being a setup prior, such as say a ‘flicker’. While you can spam this ‘clone flicker’ it is not advised to do it often, as it might prolong a battle and make it boring. 7B- IN ADDITION to part A of this rule, using excessive content dubbed FILLER is also subject to problems. There is no need to include the history, background, and formation of your technique, only the details of what it is, what you JUST did, why it should matter, anything important to the battle. Throwing in a history lesson of 20 paragraphs is NOT necessary. If this happens to you when fighting someone and the attack itself is mixed in this history lesson (meaning you have to read ALL of it to know what just happened) contact an Admin and we will mark the reply as INVALID. As optional material, you can either submit a document OR post it in a comment under your reply marking it as OPTIONAL, OR put it in the post in it’s own section... or ask the person for further details. 8- The Three Day Rule. This states that a person has 3 days to post a response to not hold up the RP. After the 3rd day, the character is ‘replaced with a shadow clone’ of some sort while that person’s OC is then ‘placed’ elsewhere. An example, if Kuro is fighting Satanas and Satanas does not respond for 4 days; if Kuro chose to do so, she can call the 3 day rule, the Satanas she had been fighting is replaced with a clone and destroyed, while the real Satanas is somewhere far off and not permitted to reenter the post immediately without admin approval and approval of the others involved. This also goes hand in hand with the person making very few responses or posting only at the end of the third day just before one could call the 3 Day Rule. One can not simply start an event and disappear for a week which holds up the other person. If you are going to disappear, please consult the other party members first. Story situations may or may not be made into exceptions, such as if you are hunting someone, pin them, except the enemy doesn’t respond for 4 or more days. In the event of this happening, please contact an admin and inform them to hold an admin meeting to debate the situation. 9- Revivals. Being killed off does not mean an OC is gone forever, they can be revived; HOWEVER it can not be a no-cost revival. There needs to be effort or a sacrifice of some sort put into this, such as hunting for a rare item to revive the person, sacrificing another person of equal power, performing an edo tensei, or something else. If you are uncertain of how valid a revival is, consult 2 or more admins. 10- Do not spam request for moderator or admin powers, do not abuse these powers. We have an unset number for how many official accounts there can be before we elect a new mod or admin to assist. If caught abusing powers, you will be removed from power and potentially banned. Examples of abuse: deleting a post because it does not favor your activity, banning a person without consulting other admins, any major administrator task without consulting other admins, verbal/text abuse. The Admin Council is absolute, if you want something done ask others or the main leader Zero. 11- Try to have fun, do not make this boring by doing something crazy that breaks everything. 12A- Do not do anything out of the blue, such as suddenly having a magical item that may or may not destroy an entire continent if it is cracked like an eggshell bomb. 12B- Character Bios ARE required. We do not require a full detailed list of what your character is, where they came from, or any of that, we specifically require knowledge of race and powers. How to do this, upload a picture of your character(s) you lack one, upload a question mark picture and post the info as the picture’s description. DO NOT WORRY, if you have an ability that you don’t want people to know about, they can’t know about it in RP unless they see you use it, otherwise it is a violation of rule 4 in regards to metagaming. If you wish for something to remain ‘unknown’ you may post, for example: [ Control all fire, control blood (Hidden)]. If you have an ability you’d like to use but your character does not know about it, you may put (Unknown/Hidden) if you’d like. This rule is in response to a previous problem of people coming up with powers ‘out of the blue’ with no reason for having them. If you forget a power, don’t threat, we won’t ban you. HOWEVER, if used in battle when not listed and it is a major shift, the other(s) could see it as an ‘out of the blue’ power that you just came up with to save yourself, in which case they can speak to an admin and have it invalidated if they feel like it. If this happens, you must wait until after the RP activity to list and use this ability. Please feel free to update your bio with new powers so long as they follow 12C. 12C- Do not come up with something random that makes no sense. If your character CLEARLY can not use something, say an ars prisma, do not give it to them. If you find yourself thinking “hey, mirror style would be bad ass and a total life saver;” sorry to say but that is an illegal addition unless you have the ‘potential’ to have it. Ars prisma are like Kekei Genkai from Naruto, BLOOD LINE TECHNIQUES or extremely advanced ones. You can’t just wake up one day and be capable of bending the blood in another person’s body randomly. We ask that if you are going to add something, it be a learnable power. If it is a bloodline/Original/Ars Prisma, please consult Zero Dantez for verification. This rule might seem EXTREMELY stupid to some of you BUT it was a problem in prior RPs and potentially already is in Elysium, thus the addition. Hey, it isn’t a problem so long as you don’t intend to cheat the system. If you don’t try cheating the system, the system will love you. Cheat it and it will hate you. Also, if you think you can sneak something into your bio, we don’t recommend it. We can see when BIOs are edited and, for deletion risk, will be copied into a database backup (nothing will be stolen). 13- Power Banning is a thing. Some powers that can be considered ‘broken’ or god mod have been added to a document list titled “Banned Powers”. We advise looking it over if you intend to make something ‘super powerful’ as it might be on the list. The following are abilities that could break the roleplay, thus they have been banned. 1- Past Time Manipulation and timeline splicing. By this we mean you can not go back in time to change an event from happening. HOWEVER, using something like Izanagi is legal. Izanagi takes a ‘frame’ of the past and undoes the damages caused, however it is Present Time affect, not past time, thus it is legal. Timeline splicing falls into the multiverse category, where if one thing happens, another reality is born where that doesn’t happen, thus infinite timelines. We do not recognize any interaction with a different reality such as this. 2- Instant Blood Bending with no weakness. By this, we mean being able to blood bend with no weakness, such as immediately taking control of someone when you see them and then make their organs pop by controlling the blood. There should be a way to go about this, such as licking their blood or a super special condition such as with Avatar the Last Airbender. 3- All 1 Shot Instant Attacks that have no weakness. Any technique that is too ‘over powered’ with no weakness, such as the blood bending thing, that is either Instant or a 1 shot, is banned. Examples of attacks banned, sacrificing your eye and permanently killing someone (normal eye that you can just go replace later), DEATHNOTE BOOK, no limit wishes so you can wish your foe dead or turn them into an ant. Examples of GOOD attacks: Amaterasu (google it), lightning attacks that are actually lightning speed, a gun. 4- Anytime Invincibility. By this, we mean that you can be unkillable and undamageable at any time, for as long as you want. Like with the 3rd one, it needs something to make it not that OP. 5- Anything that can destroy more than a mountain with little effort, or even a mountain with no effort. We ask you use some creativity and not endless “AHAHAHA, MINE IS BIGGER” crap. 6- Controlling a massive army in a small area. In the last RP, Mugen, there were times where in one solar system or for one mission on a planet, trillions or quadillions of units (ships, soldiers, whatever) were used. We’re going to ask you to NOT do this. The amount of resources (soldiers and equipment) you bring with OR should even own must follow these requirements: 1- There can not be more units than there are area. Having, say, 10,000 gunships on an island the size of a small city is invalid, they would stretch on for miles most likely beyond the city. While you can do that, it’s still overkill similar to #3, instant 1 shot. 2- You must have an area with the resources for housing and fueling your people/technology. One can not have a star ship if they have no fuel for it. Same with people, if you have a billion soldiers of any kind, you need a lot of area and resources to fuel them. 3- Your army can not be unlimited or endless. 7- Not needing ‘fuel’. This is one that seems strange but you need some kind of intake for your character, be it sunlight for plants, food for whatever, or energy. Bodies are constantly working and need some kind of fuel to replenish what they burn off. This means you can’t have a race of people that only die from being injured by something. Nutrition is a must!! 8- Omnipresence. You can not be everywhere at anytime you’d like, so sorry. 9- Reviving things without an efficient cost. We can’t allow for an edo tensei army with no sacrifices made to make it, or reviving some of the strongest warriors to do your bidding without sacrificing something of equal power (say 1 billion lives for this 1 person who has the power of all 1 billion). Reviving someone or something can not just be a 1 act job done on a whim. THIS INCLUDES OP POWERS SUCH AS THE DREAM EYE. 10- Endless regeneration with no limiting factors. If you want to do this, you can’t just regenerate because you feel like it. You need a source to regenerate, either via a Dark Mode feeding off of Darkness, or a core part of your body like your brain needing to be intact. No Majin Buu stuff please. 11- Teleporting ANYWHERE. We require there to be a special connection in order to teleport. This means, you can not just imagine the place and teleport to that place or person, you need in depth detail or a formula symbol. If you want to teleport to a temple and have been there before, you need either A- Be like Kamui and know 100% the exact location and look of the place for it to be valid B- Have left a symbol at the place or on someone to activate the teleportation. 12- Black Holes. Yeah, let’s not go there. A blackhole is a singularity with the total gravitational mass of a condensed object. A peanut sized blackhole would have the weight/gravity of the entire Earth, that would destroy everything within the distance of the Earth’s gravitational pull, beyond thousands of miles no doubt. Something the size of a city, that would be enough to destroy a solar system. Main point is, this is BANNED. 13- Long Range Portal Projection. Enemy escaping, wanna catch them or collect something? Sorry but you can’t form a portal and suck them/the object in. That’s technically a 1 shot with no limit. There should be a small range. 14- Teleporting someone WITHOUT permission. This is in the sense that you are in America, your enemy or friend is in Russia and you want to do something to them. You need PERMISSION to ‘auto-summon’ them. Without permission, it is INVALID. This also includes teleporting someone to a location you’ve never visited, such as to an evil villain’s lair to stop them. This list is subject to additions at any given time without notice.